Sonic X: Crystallised/Episode 60-Trick Sand: Crystallised
This is episode 60 of Sonic X: Crystallised. Story In the ship… Chris dreams… his bit plays. Then the intro. Chris’ small bit plays. Tails: Hey, Chris, it’s coming from-huh? Crystal: Something wrong, Chris? Sonic: What’s up buddy, you don’t look so good. Chris: Huh? Uh, I don’t? Sonic: You’re all sweaty. Chris: Yeah. I’m okay. Weird nightmare. Sonic: Well, good thing it’s over! Rouge and Eggmans bit plays. With our heroes… Chris: The ships scanner isn’t showing any signs of life below. Maybe the Metarex took this Planet Egg too. Tails: Wow. If this keeps up there won’t be any planets anywhere in the galaxy! Crystal: They sure are fast, aren’t they? Tails: We’ve got to stop them somehow, and fast! Chris: You’re right. Tails: The Chaos Emerald is up ahead in those ruins. Chris: Yeah, but where exactly? Tails: There’s only one way to find out! Amy: This’ll be a cinch; all we have to do is split into two groups. I’ll go with Sonic. Tails: Why do you always get to go with Sonic? Amy: I’ll tell you why, throughout history behind every great hero, there’s a great girl guiding him. Tails: Really? Crystal: (Thoughts) Sort of. She just wants to be with her lovey-dovey. Sonics mine, girl. Chris: We’ll use our codlings to stay in contact. Amy: Why do you have to tag along anyway? Knuckles: Hm! Amy: Sonic and I can do just fine on our own, thank you very much! You two are just excess baggage! Crystal: I came so you guys wouldn’t get in trouble. Knuckles: This wasn’t my idea. You’re no picnic too you know. Amy: Oh let’s just get on with it! Chris and Cosmo’s bit plays. Tails: Amy, have you checked inside that old castle yet? According to my scanner, the Chaos energy is much stronger in there. I think you should make that the first place you look. Amy: Good idea, Tails, we’re heading in now! (Continues to look at her watch) Silence… Knuckles: Amy, you getting a reading? Amy: No, Knuckles. I’m looking at my wrist for the fun of it. Knuckles: Just a simple question! Sonic: Just drop it! Crystal: Yep. They go inside and look around for a bit. Eye appears. Amy: Oh! Eye disappears. Crystal: This place is a bit creepy. Amy: Let’s see here. My unerringly accurate search instincts are telling me this is the right place to start! (Runs off) They continue to walk. Amy: Let’s see if this opens. They enter another rom. Then they enter another room. Amy: Huh? But, why would it lead us to an empty room? Sonic: Well? Crystal: What’s up? They look at the watch. The Emerald is moving. Knuckles: That Chaos Emerald is moving! Crystal: Fast! The whole rom turns white. The girls get scared. Knuckles punches something. Knuckles: What is this? Amy: I’m not so sure I really wanna know. Crystal: Me neither. Knuckles: Don’t just stand there, check the scanner! Amy looks, but it keeps flashing “ERROR” Sonic: It disappeared! Amy: But that’s impossible! Crystal: How could that happen?! Sonic: Oh! Unless… Knuckles: It’s some kind of trap! Sonic: Well, we’ll never know until we find out! (He laughs and walks forward) They continue walking, and enter another room. Amy: I don’t like this. Crystal: Double for me. Sonic walks forward. Amy: Don’t you think we should send Knuckles in first? Cosmo and Chris’ bit plays. With Sonic, Knuckles, Crystal and Amy… They walk into a room with a mirror. Amy: Just as I thought. They’re trying to confuse us! But it won’t work! Aha. (Pushes mirror) Aha (Falls in)-AAAAAAAAAh! Sonic: Amy! The other three break through as well. Knuckles: Somebody’s playing with us! Amy: Well I don’t like this game anymore. Crystal: I have a feeling this place is going to get really creepy soon. Something rumbles. All: Oh! Knuckles: Sonic! I think it’s time we got out of here! Sonic: Okay. Hang onto me, girls! The 4 of them then jump into another window. They open the doors, to reveal walls. Knuckles: We’re walled in! Amy: Now what? Crystal: Will we get out of here? Chris and Cosmo’s bit then plays. Inside the shaking castle… Sonic jumps out. Chris: Gotcha! Sonic: Thanks! (He jumps back into the other 3) Time to fly, Knuckles! They all jump out. All: Oh! Then the “castle” (Metarex) grabs Sonic. Chris: Oh no! Metarex: (Laughs) It appears your friend Sonic has sunk to an entirely new low! Knuckles: It’s talking! Metarex: You meddling fools thought you could destroy US. But in the end, I is US who will destroy YOU! Amy and Crystal: Sonic! Chris: Hang on! Amy: Huh? Chris throws a ring at the thing, and Sonic manages to get out. But he hits a wall and falls. Knuckles: I’m coming! Sonic: Okay! They then spin their way out of the Metarex’s trap. Knuckles: Who knows what that thing’s gonna turn into next? Eggmans bit plays. Cream: Okay, Tails, the lasers are at full power. We’ve got the target locked! Tails: Fire the laser in scanner mode! Cream: Fire! After it hits… Cream: It’s a bullseye! Cheese: Chao chao! Knuckles: They got it! Everyone: Oh! Crystal: Or not! Metarex: Enough of your child’s play! Your weapons have no effect against our omnipresent evil! Ha ha! Your destruction is at hand, it’s too late to turn back! Millions of arrows fall from the sky. The 4 heroes run for it. Tails: Okay. Activate the laser shield right away! Cream: Okay, Tails! Sonic: We can take shelter under here! Crystal: Okay! They continue running. Cream: It’s too powerful for us, Tails! I don’t think the shield can hold on for much longer! Tails: Stay calm. We’re not gonna let this thing beat us. Hold steady! (to Chris) I’m pretty sure that weird Metarex up ahead swallowed the Chaos Emerald. We may beat it if Sonic uses a Ring Tunnel. Chris: Roger. (Gives new shoes to Sonic) Sonic! Ring Tunnel! Then he releases a Ring Tunnel in which Sonic goes through. Sonic: Okay! Chris: Let him have it, Sonic! Sonic: You betcha! But Sonic gets electrocuted. Everyone (Heroes): Oh no! Metarex: This will be the END of you, SONIC! (Laughs) Cosmo: What do we do? He’s been hurt! Chris: I’m coming! Sonic: Turn around. It’s too dangerous! Chris: I don’t care! But he goes spinning out of control. Sonic: Chris! Eggmans bit plays, and the Emeralds’ bit. Shadow awakens and teleports as to where they are. Sonic: Chris, no! A yellow light then flies towards Chris and defeats the Metarex. Then everyone looks up, and see’s Shadow. Sonic: What in the world? Oh! Everyone looks at Shadow, shocked to see him alive. Chris then wakes up. Chris: Oh! Am I seeing things? Shadow! Everyone stares shocked. Shadow: Hmm… Chaos Control. (Teleports) Chris: But he was… Then Eggman and Rouge staring at an unconscious Shadow ends the episode. END Category:Episodes Category:Sonic X: Crystallised